


Fuck... She's Hot

by wowthatwasfluffy



Series: Bees and Roses [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Babysitter AU, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, White Rose - Freeform, a lot of fluff, little to no angst, oops maybe a little angst actually, sorry dislike angst, sun is the cool roomate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthatwasfluffy/pseuds/wowthatwasfluffy
Summary: Weiss won't stop crying, and her babysitter, Blake, is at her wits end. The crying is eventually put to a stop by a rather.. attractive blonde and her baby sister. Blake can't help but wonder what next for the four of them. Hijinks and fluff ensues.





	1. Help from a Hot Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> **So this is a modern AU**   
>  **And their ages are:**   
>  **Yang: 22**   
>  **Blake: 21**   
>  **Weiss: 5 (and a half)**   
>  **Ruby: 5**   
>  **Thanks for checking this out!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit from the Author: Whoops looking back, this first chapter may seem off-putting to some because of its short length, but I promise that later chapter get longer! I would greatly appreciate it if you gave this fic a chance. I like to think that I greatly improved as writer since I posted these first few chapters.**

_Blake's Perspective_

"Waahhhh!" 

"Ugh," Blake groaned. Her majesty Weiss Schnee was crying once again. It was the third time in 3 hours. The 5 year-old was never pleased. 

"Please. Shhh. It's ok," Blake practically begged the child to stop. They were getting some pretty pissed off looks from other customers. Blake just wanted some coffee. But no. With Weiss, nothing was that simple. 

She's babysat the girl for weeks now; you'd think Weiss would've gotten used to her by now.

At this point, there was nothing she could do but try and drown out the noise. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_"We're gonna be kicked out any second now."_

"Hey _."_

A voice broke Blake out of her thoughts. 

_"Surely it's the person here to 'kindly' tell us to leave."_

Blake turned to where the voice was coming from. To her surprise, what she saw was not an annoyed employee, but a blonde girl about her age bent over, smiling brightly at Weiss. Whatever she did, it got Weiss to stop crying, but the kid still gave the blonde a defiant look. 

"No need to cry. I'll get you a get you a fresh hot chocolate. Sound good?"

The blonde's voice was cheery and energetic; a sharp contrast to the other pissed off people in line. Weiss still kept a grumpy look on her face, but nodded, nose still running a bit. 

_"Wow, I wish I knew that it was that easy."_

The so-far nameless girl picked Weiss up with much ease and placed her on her shoulders. She stood up slowly, to make sure Weiss kept her balance. The girl was slightly taller than Blake, had a cheery smile, and beautiful lilac eyes. She seemed to light up the whole room.

_"Fuck"_


	2. Nice to Meet Ya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bees finally meet.

_Blake's Perspective_  

"Next," the barista called out, signaling Blake that it was her turn to order.

"I'll have a black coffee an—"

"A mocha frappe and 2 hot chocolates," the blonde girl cut Blake off.

"But—" Blake started.

"On me," the girl winked at Blake.

_"ABORT ABORT"_

Blake's face was practically glowing red. 

"Your face is red," Weiss stated mater-of-factly. 

Blake glared at the child and mouthed "Shut up, Weiss".

The blonde handed the cashier the money she owed. 

"I'm Yang," the previously nameless girl said, as they walked to where to pick up their drinks.

"and this is my little sister, Ruby."

Blake didn't even notice the small girl holding Yang's hand. She was probably distracted by how pretty Yang wa—.

_"Stop, it's time to stop."_

"Your face is red again."

"Shut up, Weiss." 

She looked into Yang's lilac eyes. 

"Blake. Oh and that pest is Weiss," she said, pointing at the white-haired girl on Yang's shoulders.

"Nice to meet ya!" Yang's face lit up with a cheery smile. 

_"F u c k"_


	3. Getting Weiss to Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So this is the longer chapter everyone wanted. (I know it's not that long; I'm working on it.) The next chapters are going to be longer, but they won't come out as frequently. School's starting; sorry. Hope you enjoy!**

_Yang's Perspective_

Their drinks came out and Yang picked them up, handing Blake her black coffee. 

"Just black? No sugar? Actually I guess it fits the whole emo look you got going." 

_"Wait, shit, that was kinda rude."_

"Excuse me?" Blake raised one eyebrow. 

"Ha," Weiss laughed. "Burned." 

"Wait, no, umm, that's not what I meant. I—" Yang stuttered out. 

Blake just giggled. 

"It's fine, Yang. I'm more of a tea person anyway." 

_"She has a cute laugh. She doesn't seem to smile much though."_

"Well, shall we?" Yang gestured to the door, trying to play if cool after her blunder. 

"Sure... you did just save my butt back there. I guess I can't be too offended. Why'd you do that by the way?" 

"Oh, that? I like to help people... especially cute girls," Yang said with a wink, her confidence returning.  

"Me or Weiss?" Blake said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Yang's attempt to flirt. But it _was_ working. 

"I don't know, maybe both," Yang smirked. 

"Pft," the little girl beside Yang snorted. That was the first time Blake even heard the small girl about Weiss' age make a noise. 

"You're a dork," she said looking up at Yang. 

"Shush, Rubes." 

After walking in comfortable silence for a couple minutes, Yang spoke up. 

"So is Weiss your sister? You two don't look much alike."

"Eww no," Weiss groaned. That made Ruby snort again.

Blake glared at Weiss for what must've been the millionth time today. 

"I'm her babysitter."

"Oh. You don't strike me much as the babysitter type," Yang thought aloud. 

"It pays well."

"Huh.... so I didn't realize, but where exactly have we been walking?" 

"My house." 

_"Oh."_

"Are you sure you want me to know where you live? Me and Ruby could totally be serial killers," Yang joked. 

"I think I'll take my chances. But I got to admit, I had a feeling that Ruby here was cold-blooded," Blake said sarcastically. 

That made Yang laugh hard.

_"She's actually pretty funny... in a sarcastic way... and really pretty. Oh.... fuck."_

* * *

 

_Yang's Perspective_

"Here we are," Blake said, unlocking the door with her key. 

They walked in. One half of the room was perfect and organized, practically untouched, while the other half was messy and unkept. 

_"Weird."_

"Ok Weiss, nap time," Black stated. 

"I don't wanna," Weiss turned away defiantly. 

"C'mon Weissy, I'm sleepy," Ruby rubbed her tired eyes. 

"Excuse me!?" There seemed to be several things in that statement that upset cold 5 year old. 

"Yeah c'mon!" Ruby pulled the white-haired girl towards a bedroom. Weiss turned around and mouthed "Help me" with fear in her eyes. The older girls just shrugged and followed them. Ruby struggled to climb onto the big bed. Yang looked over at Blake. 

"I don't want to intrude." 

"Nah, it's fine."

"Weissss let's sleep!" Ruby called. 

Weiss just look confused on what to do. 

"Oh, Weiss. Come here. I got a secret to tell ya," Yang beckoned. 

They moved back into the living room. 

"You're a big girl, right? How old are you?"

"Five and a half."

"See, you're half a year older than Ruby.  She's scared to sleep alone. Do me a favor and protect her from the scary monsters." 

"Monsters don't scare me." 

"Exactly my point. I leaving you in charge of protecting my baby sister. Can you do that for me? Unless, you're too much of a baby to do it," Yang smiled coyly. 

"Is that a challenge? Don't be dumb. Of course I can handle that... I'm not a baby."

_"Too easy."_

Weiss marched into the bedroom _,_ cheeks puffed up. She climbed onto the bed. 

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'll protect you," Weiss patted Ruby on the head. 

"Uhh thank you?" 

"No need to thank me. That's just what mature adults do."  

They settled down and closed their eyes. 

Yang and Blake closed the door. 

"How did you do that?!" Blake asked, eyes wide in confusion. "Weiss never goes to bed without a fight, much less with someone she doesn't know." 

"Ha. I told her Ruby was scared and needed her protection from the 'monsters'. Even though Ruby isn't at all scared. Weiss took it as a challenge. She seems like the type not to take a challenge lightly."

"Wow, that's genius." 

"Thanks," Yang beamed. "Sooo... what do we do now?" 

_"Please say make out."_

"Movie?" 

"Sure!"

* * *

 

_Blake's Perspective_

The girls settled down on the couch and watched a rom-com. It was pretty stupid, but it got a couple chuckles out of Yang. Blake took this as chance to really look at the other girl. Her blonde hair was thick and unruly, yet it still seemed to sit perfectly on her shoulders. Her unique lilac eyes lit up whenever something happened in the sappy movie. She took off her jacket, leaving her in an orange tank top. Her arms were muscular in the most attractive way, and her ches—. 

_"NOPE, NOPE, STOP."_

"Umm Blake?" Yangs voice broke her out of trance. "There was a knock on the door," her cheeks tinted pink.

_"Wait, did she catch me staring?"_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

_"Oh yeah the door."_

Blake stood up and opened the door. 

"Oh, Winter."

"I'm here for my sister," a girl that looked a lot like Weiss but their age, stood perfectly straight at the door.  

"Yeah, I'll get her." 

"Who's this?" the girl said in a cold voice. 

"Oh, that's Yang," Blake said heading into the bedroom to wake the younger girls. 

"A bit unprofessional for you to be on a date while your suppose to be taking care of Weiss." 

Yang started choking on the couch. 

"Wouldn't want to have to find her another babysitt—." Winter followed Blake to the bedroom. What she saw seemed to baffle her. There sat Weiss playing patty cake with Ruby.

"Ugh you keep messing up, you dolt," Weiss laughed not even aware of the eyes on them. 

"I'm trying, Weiss!" Ruby insisted, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

"Weiss," Blake called her attention. 

"Oh," Weiss began to move off the bed, but paused and hugged Ruby. 

She then scrambled off and joined Winter.

"Head to the car. I'll be there in a second," Winter said. Weiss ran off. 

"Bye Weiss!" Ruby shouted and waved. "Bye tall Weiss!"

Winter and Blake walked into the living room. 

"Who's that?" 

"Yang's younger sister." 

"Hmm... can she be around... whenever Weiss has to stay over? Weiss isn't very good at making friends and I think it would be good for her." She turned to Yang who was still sitting on the couch. "I'll pay you." 

"Sounds good to me!" Yang smiled.

"Only if Blake's cool with it, of course." 

"I don't mind," Blake said.

"Then it's settled," Winter stated. "See you next Thursday." 

_"Now I get paid to hangout with Yang. This job isn't so bad afterall."_

Yang and Ruby left soon after. 

"I don't want to overstay our welcome," Yang said. 

"Don't worry about it. But I do have to go to book club soon." 

"See you Thursday then, I guess." 

"It's a date." 

_"Did I just seriously say that? Fuck"_


	4. A Punny Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby meet Sun and things don't exactly go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry this took so long! School's already kicking my butt. I'm going to keep trying to do frequent uploads, but please be patient with me. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading! Your support makes my day.**

_Yang’s Perspective_

“Pft… Rubes why is your hair all messed up?” Yang said, barely holding back her laughter.

The five year old’s hair was styled in a way Yang could only imagine Ruby thought looked cool; it didn’t.

“Duh, isn’t obvious? We’re gonna see Weissy again!”

“Alright kid, whatever you say. Hop in the car.” Yang sighed.

* * *

 “Yang, why are you nervous?” Ruby squeaked.

“Ha, what makes you say that Ruby?” Yang said, looking at her littler sister through the rear-view mirror.

“You always have a tight grip on the steering wheel when you’re nervous.”

Yang loosened her grip on the wheel.

“Alright, so maybe I’m a bit psyched out.”

“Why? Is it cause you love Blake?” Ruby asked genuinely.

“Woah, woah, woah. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. Sure, she’s pretty…”

_“And sarcastic, and funny, and nice, and unlike any girl I’ve ever met…”_

“but, love takes a lot longer than one meeting.”

Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

“But me and Weiss are in love.”

Yang started choking.

_“HOLY SHIT!”_

“Woah, woah, woah. Ruby no. You may like Weiss. Maybe even _like_ like her, but there’s no way you love her.“ Yang managed to choke out.

_“Not yet, at least.”_

* * *

 “Alright, we’re here.”

She parked the car and helped Ruby get out of her car seat. Ruby hopped out and sprinted towards the house.

“Geez, Rubes slow down,’ Yang said, lightly jogging to keep up with her tiny sister with a huge smile on her face.

Ruby bounded up the steps and banged on the door.

“It’s open,” a muffled voice came from inside.

Yang caught up to Ruby and twisted the doorknob.

_“Oh shit…”_

Sitting on the couch was Blake with her nose stuck in a book… and next to her was a hot, shirtless, monkey faunus. Their conversation was… interesting.

“Sun, I told you to put on a shirt,” Blake said, not even looking up from her book.

Before the male faunus could reply, Ruby ran in, oblivious to the sight that was currently ripping her sister’s heart out.

“Weiss is in the kitchen,” Blake stated matter-of-factly.

Ruby bolted in the direction of the kitchen.

*CRASH*

“RUBY, YOU DOLT!”

Yang stood in the doorway paralysed and unsure what to do. Blake finally looked up from her book.

“Is something wrong, Yang?” she tilted her head curiously.

“HA, no I’m cool. I’m good. Haha... Just peachy…”

_“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK”_

“Umm… I just remembered. I totally had a thing to do today and I’m gonna be late so see ya.” Yang stammered, backing up. She bumped into a coat rack, but caught it right before it fell.

_“SHIT”_

“Haha.. I guess I didn’t see that… BYE,” Yang turned and practically sprinted out of the house.

“Yang, wait!” Blake shouted, but Yang was already out of the house.

“Well... I think that went well.”

“Really, Sun? You have to joke right now?”

The monkey faunus just shrugged.

* * *

Yang started pulling out of the driveway.

_“Of course she has a boyfriend! How could I be so stupid? No one that hot is singl–”_

Yang slammed on the brakes. Standing in the reflection of Yang’s rear-view mirror was Blake, arms crossed. Yang sighed and parked the car.

_“Dang, she’s fast. Damnit. Now I’m gonna have to explain myself. This is gonna be interesting.”_

Yang begrudgingly opened the car door. She was definitely considering hiding in the car.

“What’s up, Bla _–_ ” Yang was cut off by Blake pushing a finger against her mouth.

_“OH MY GOD”_

“Cut the bullshit Yang. Look me in the eyes and tell the truth: Do you _really_ have somewhere to be?”

_“JESUS CHRIST SHE’S REALLY CLOSE TO ME!”_

Blake was practically pushing Yang against the car, finger still resting on Yang’s lips, her yellow eyes staring intensely into Yang’s lilac ones.

Yang gulped… and then sighed.

“No,” she stared at the pavement, cheeks burning up,

Blake let her go and her previous straightforward expression was replaced with… one of insecurity. She rubbed her arm.

“So why’d you leave me like that?” Blake looked like a kicked puppy, “do you… not like me?” It came out as barely a whisper.

The world seemed to stop for a second… until Yang couldn’t take it anymore and pulled Blake into a strong hug.

“You know I like you Blake,” she whispered.

They both stood quietly, scared to ruin the moment they were having.

Blake was the first to pull away.

“Yang, why did you bolt like that?”

_“No way to get out of this now.”_

“I..um. I guess saw your boyfriend and...um.. didn’t really want to play third wheel, you know?”

_“Well that wasn’t a complete lie.”_

“Pft..” Blake burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?’ Yang pouted.

“Sun is not my _boyfriend_. Not in a million years. He’s just my roommate and just a friend.”

 _“YESSSSSS”_ Yang basically lit up. She tried to hide it, but failed miserably.

“That’s cool,” Yang tried desperately to sound aloof.

“Okay now that that’s cleared up can we go inside? I’ll introduce you to Sun,” Blake smiled and started back towards the house.

“I would love to meet hot, shirtless monkey boy,” Yang wiggled her eyebrows.

Blake punched her in the arm.

* * *

 Yang and Blake stood in the doorway, baffled.

“HELP ME!” Sun cried for help, down on the floor, getting brutally pummeled by Weiss and Ruby’s pillow assault.

“I AM A GOD OF DESTRUCTION!” shouted Ruby, as she slammed her pillow in Sun’s face.

“I leave you alone with them for two seconds…” Blake pinched the bridge of her nose.

“LESS STANDING, MORE SAVING, PLEASE!”

* * *

 It took Yang 10 minutes to pry Ruby and Weiss off the monkey boy. Blake took the girls to her room for them to nap. They were quite tuckered out after that all-out pillow war. Yang and Sun were alone in the living room, making casual conversation. Yang was a lot more at ease knowing that Sun wasn’t Blake’s boyfriend.

“Oh thank goodness! I thought it was the end for me. Sun, by the way. I owe you one!” Sun stuck his hand out, big grin plastered on his face.

“Yang; Yang Xiao Long.”

They shook hands, while Blake walked in. She smiled, glad they were getting along.

“Hey, Sun. I just put the girls down for a nap and they’re pretty knocked out. Do you mind watching the place? I want to go on a quick walk. If they wake up, just call,” Blake asked.

“Umm..” Sun turned back to look at the room where the girls were napping. He looked unsure but eventually gave in, “sure.”

“Great,” Blake turned to Yang, “You coming?”  

“Yeah, I’m down for anything.”

_“Especially if it’s with you.”_

They walked out, cold air greeting them. Blake shivered a bit. Yang noticed, as they started walking.

“Hey, Blakey, you cold?”

Blake raised her eyebrow, probably at the ridiculous pet name Yang bestowed upon her, “Blakey?”

“Yeah, I thought it was a cute nickname,” Yang smiled. “Unless, you don’t like it of course!”

Blake just shook her head and smiled, “It’s fine…  okay maybe it _is_ kind of cute.”

They continued walking down the empty street, admiring the scenery. They started to lose track of time.

“Oh shoot! It’s already dark out. I told Sun we would be back by now,” Blake groaned.

“Do we really have to go back? I see a park not too far from here! Sun will call us if he needs us,” Yang tried her best puppy-dog eyes on Blake.

Blake rolled her eyes, “Fine, only for you.”

“Yes!” Yang shouted as she grabbed Blake’s hand and started running towards the park.

“Ya–ang! Slow down!” Blake pleaded.

Yang eventually slowed down and they settled on a brisk walk, neither letting go of the other’s hand. Yang finally let go once they reached the park and hopped onto one of the swings. Blake placed herself in the swing next to her. They gently swung for a while, Yang telling Blake awful jokes and puns that Blake _did_ occasionally laugh at. Yang felt great pride when she got the rather stoic girl to even smile, so laughter was a great pleasure. Yang once again noticed Blake shiver, as the cold wind blew by. She got off her swing and took her flannel off. She stood behind Blake and put it around her shoulders. Blake moved to stop her.

“But Yang, you’ll be cold.”

“Nah, don’t worry. I’m pretty hot,” Yang winked.

“Yang… that was terrible.”

“You totally wanted to laugh!”

Yang gently pushed Blake on the swings while she continued telling her “hilarious jokes”.

“Oh! I got one! Why is fall the cutest season?”

“Gee, Yang. I don’t know?” Blake rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide her smile.

“Duh! They call it _Aww_ tum for a reason!”

“Your puns just keep getting worse and worse,” Blake said through her laughter.

“But you’re laughing!” Yang started laughing too. They kept laughing until both of their sides hurt and they struggled to catch their breath. After they calmed down, Yang looked at the bow at the top of Blake’s head. She never seen her without it on. Her curiosity got the better of her, as she reached to touch it. As soon as Yang’s finger slightly brushed the bow, Blake flinched away from Yang’s reach. She got off the swing and faced Yang. She had a nervous and distressed look on her face. It greatly contrasted the relaxed and comfortable air they had a few seconds ago.

“What happened?” Yang asked, scared she hurt the other girl.

Blake just looked at Yang for a second… and then she bolted away. Yang stood there shocked for only a second before chasing after Blake full speed. Yang quickly caught up, worry and adrenaline pumping her up. She pulled Blake into her arms and they lurched to a quick stop. Blake tried to struggle out of Yang’s grasp a bit before giving up. Yang held her at arm's-length distance, not letting go of her arms. Her eyes bore into Blake’s shining yellow ones, her eyes filled with concern and worry.

“Blake, what happened back there?”

Blake sighed looking down in defeat, “You really want to know?”

Yang nodded her head and let Blake go. Blake reluctantly reached for her bow. She untied it revealing two cute cat ears.

“So you’re a faunus?” Yang asked.

Blake nodded.

“But why did you run away?!”

“I didn’t know how you were going to react!” Blake said, defensively.

“Clearly I was ok with monkey boy!”

“At first, I thought you left because he was a faunus. You never know how people are going to react. I’ve got some pretty… negative reactions. I didn’t want you to leave me,” Blake looked at the ground.

Yang’s face softened as she pulled Blake into her embrace. She felt a few tears wet her shirt, but she didn't mind. She rested her chin on Blake’s head.

“Listen, I’m not that type of person. I would never leave you over something like that. It’s part of who you are. You should embrace it. And if anyone tells you otherwise, I’ll clobber them.”

She heard a sniffle and Blake looked up at her, her face stained with tears.

_“Still beautiful.”_

They looked into each other’s eyes for a while. Blake started to lean in a bit.

_“OH MY GOD THIS IS IT! IT’’S HAPPENING”_

A buzzing sound from Blake’s pocket broke the moment they were having.

_“GODDAMNIT!”_

Blake answered her phone and put it on speaker.

“WHERE ARE YOU? THEY WOKE UP!” the sounds of Sun’s cries for help were loud. Then they heard the phone drop, followed by the sounds of an enraged Weiss and Ruby laughing maniacally in the background.

“HELP” Sun cried in distress.

Blake and Yang started running back.

"Why can't we ever walk?" Yang laughed. 

* * *

 

After everything settled down, Ruby and Yang we’re getting ready to leave.

“Bye Weissy!” Ruby said hugging the small ice queen. “Bye Sun!” She waved at him.

Sun waved back sheepishly. Yang gave Sun a fist bump. Blake walked Yang and Ruby out. Ruby ran off to the car, while Blake and Yang stood on the porch.

“Bye Yang,” Blake’s Face was burning red, “Today was certainly… interesting.”

“Bye Blake.” Yang tuned to walk to her car. But she turned back a again. “One more thing, remember you’ll always be _purr_ fect to me!” she had a huge smirk on her face.

  
“Leave.”

 

 

 


	5. The Vytal Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bees go to the Vytal Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys! Sorry this took way longer than expected. School's pretty time consuming AND I've been nursing a baby dove to health. His name is Greg and he's a week old. I promise I've been working on this any chance I got.**

_ Blake’s Perspective _

Blake closed the door behind the hyperactive sisters and sighed. She turned to her battered roommate with a smile of sympathy. Sun was rubbing the newly forming bruises and scratches. 

“Sorry Sun,” Blake apologized, “I really thought we would be back sooner.” 

“I'm a tough guy, it was all under control,” Sun faked confidence. 

Blake laughed at the monkey boy’s antics. When he turned back to her, he tilted his head in curiousity.

“Were you wearing that flannel earlier?”

Blake looked down at her attire and blushed. She forgot she was wearing it. 

_ “Oh. My. God!” _

“Umm….” 

“Ohhhh, I see now. That's Yang’s flannel,” he had the biggest smirk on his face.

Blake picked up one of the pillows from the floor and smacked Sun with, face still burning red. Sun ran away to his room, trying to avoid Blake’s attack.

“I knew it!” his voice rang out from the other room. 

“Shut up!”

Blake picked up her phone to text Yang about her flannel, but soon put her phone down. 

_ “Maybe I’ll tell her later.” _

She looked around nervously. She made sure Sun was in the other room. She took a big whiff of the flannel. It smelled a lot like Yang, obviously. 

_ “Wow Blake, that was pretty gay, calm down.” _

“What are you doing?” a snooty voice spoke.

Blake practically jumped out of her skin. She looked down and saw the face of a very smug Weiss. 

_ “Oh great. Forgot little ice queen was here.” _

“None of your business,” Blake said in a monotone voice, trying to hide the embarrassment of being caught. 

“Is this a cat faunus thing?”

“Um.. sure.”

_ “I would say anything if it get’s you to drop this topic.” _

Weiss just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Blake sighed in relief, glad that awkward situation was over.

* * *

 

_ Yang’s Perspective _

Ruby ran into her and Yang’s house. Yang was unsure on how the young girl had so much energy ALL the time. She went to take off her flannel when she realized she wasn’t wearing it. 

_ “Huh.” _

Ruby scrambled into the room where Yang was. 

“Yanggg. When are we seeing Weiss and Blake again?”

“Not for another week.”

“Why? “

“Weiss doesn’t need to be babysat.”

“But I can’t go on without Weiss!” Ruby dramatically flopped on her back. 

Yang laughed at her sister’s silly antics. The little girl was rather amusing to watch. 

“Sorry Ruby, I guess that’s just how the cookie crumbles.”

“We have cookies?!” Ruby hopped to her feet.

“No,” Yang ruffled Ruby’s hair. 

Ruby had a large pout on you face. 

“You got to got to kindergarten tomorrow, so maybe go to sleep,” Yang said. 

“But I don’t know that many people… It’s awkward.”

“Well maybe you should tell Weiss to go to your kindergarten,”Yang teased. 

“Maybe I will!” Ruby’s expression changed to one of determination. 

Yang laughed. After calming down, Ruby looked up at Yang. 

“Yang, you don’t have to go to kindergarten. You should ask Blake to go to the Vytal festival with you,” Ruby smiled. 

Yang turned her head to try and hide her blush from Ruby. 

“Maybe I will,” Yang said hesitantly, “Now go to bed Ruby. You got school tomorrow.”

“Ugh, fine,” the small girl finally gave in and walked to her bedroom, “But read me a story!” 

Yang shook her head fondly at the shout from the other room and looked for a good book to read Ruby.

 

Once Ruby was finally fast asleep, Yang paced around her room, running her hair through her blonde locks. 

_ “Maybe I should ask her. But is it too last minute? What if she says no? …. Get a grip Yang. If she says no, it isn’t the end of the world.” _

* * *

 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* 

“I’ll get it,” a muffled voice rang out. Yang recognized it as Blake’s. 

Yang quickly brushed herself off and slapped on the biggest confident smile she could muster. 

As Yang heard the doorknob twist, she felt the nervousness set in. 

_ “Chill. You’re Yang Xiao Long. You got this.” _

She took a deep breath. 

“Oh, Yang,” Blake turned around and looked back into the house, “Weiss isn’t here today.”

“I know, uh.. I was wondering... if you were free. If you’re not busy, maybe we could go to the Vytal festival… together.... I get it if you’re busy,” Yang rubbed her neck and looked at the ground. 

“Oh. That’s sounds fun. Give me a sec to get ready,” Blake walked into the house. 

Yang caught a quick glimpse of Blake’s attire. 

_ “She’s still wearing my flannel. MY flannel. Oh my god.” _

“I thought you said were gonna stay home today no matter what?” Sun’s muffled voice could barely be heard through the door. 

“Shhh!” 

There was a thud. Probaby Blake smacking Sun with a pillow. Yang giggled. Blake opened the door again a minute or two later.

“Ready.”

“Nice flannel,” Yang pointed at the shirt. 

Blake looked down at what she was wearing. Yang could see the realization set in on Blake’s face. The faunus quickly tried to take off the flannel before Yang stopped her. 

“It looks good on you!” Yang smiled brightly at Blake. Blake turned bright red. Sun walked out of the house. 

“Have fun ladies. But not too much fun,” he waggled his eyebrows. 

That earned a laugh from Yang as Blake just kept getting redder and redder. 

“Bye Sun,” Yang waved at the boy as they walked away. 

“So, where’s your car?” Blake asked.

Yang just smirked.

* * *

 

*VROOM VROOM*

Yang revved the engine of her motorcycle. Blake held onto Yang’s waist for dear life. 

“YANGGG! SLOW DOWN!” Blake shouted over the sound of the roaring engine. This is normally when Yang would speed up just to fuck with the passenger, but Blake was the exception. She complied to the faunus’s wish and slowed down, just a bit. Blake buried her face into Yang’s back. Yang enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her hair and Blake clinging tightly to her.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the festival, Blake’s arms were still tightly wrapped around Yang. 

“Umm.. Blake we’re here.” 

Blake finally opened her eyes. Only after realizing their little motorcycle joyride was finally over, she let go of Yang. They walked around for awhile until stopping at a game booth. Blake was suddenly extremely excitable and giddy. Yang was confused until she say what Blake was looking at; a very large stuffed animal in the shape of a...  tuna. Yang started to giggle at the other girl’s unusual behavior. She handed the person running the booth 3 dollars and he handed her a baseball. She focused on her objective; knock all the milk jugs over with the baseball. She took aim and forcefully chucked the ball. All the jugs collapsed easily. Yang was extremely strong.

“Yes!” Yang pumped her fist.

The person running the booth handed her a tiny teddy bear. 

“Um.. I kinda wanted that one,” she pointed at the tuna. 

“You need 3 small prizes to get 1 medium prize. You need 2 medium prizes to get the large.”

“But… that’s six of these!” 

The booth worker just shrugged. 

“Fine,” Yang’s face was filled with determination. She handed the guy 3 more dollars and got another baseball. 

*CRASH* 

Again, Yang easily won again and was handed another small bear. She dug into her pocket and slammed another 3 dollars on the counter. Blake woke from the trance the tuna put her in. She tried to stop Yang from continuing. 

“Yang, it’s not that important,” she said.

Yang just shook her head, “It’ll make you happy, so it  _ is _ important.”

She received another ball and once again struck the jars down with ease. 

She dug into her pocket again but she came out empty handed. She dug into her other pocket.

_ “Shit.” _

She froze.

“Damnit!” she slammed her fist on the counter. 

The booth worker seemed unfazed at Yang’s frustration.

“You still got 3, so you can get a medium prize.” 

Yang leaned against the counter, in defeat and made a groaning noise. Blake rubbed Yang’s back for reassurance. The booth worker grabbed the bears from the counter and pulled out a medium size plush. It was a soft yellow dragon. Yang looked up from the counter. Her facial expression softened a bit. She grabbed it and handed it to Blake. She looked at the ground, slightly ashamed of her failure. They started to walk from the booth. Blake smiled at Yang.

“I like it. It reminds me of you.” 

Yang kicked a pebble in front of her, “Well Yang Xiao Long  _ does  _ mean ‘sunny little dragon’. “

“Even better. Its name is Yang Jr. now,” Blake held up the toy dragon. She smirked at Yang.

* * *

 

Yang pointed at the large drop tower ride.

“Let’s ride that!” Yang’s voice filled with excitement. 

Blake’s ears flinched within her bow and her golden eyes widened. 

“Umm.. Yang, isn’t that a bit high?”

“Exactly! It wouldn’t be fun if wasn’t scary!” Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and started towards the tower. 

Blake wanted to struggle out of Yang's grasp but was distracted by the feeling of Yang’s hand in her’s. She allowed herself to be dragged to the tower.

* * *

 

“YANGGG!” Blake’s voice was shaking.

“What’s up!” Yang shouted over the sounds of the wind.

Blake was gripping the restraints so tightly that her knuckles turned white. They continued to climb higher and higher. The cold wind blew through their hair. Blake could no longer take it and reached for Yang’s hand in comfort. Yang gently ran her thumb over Blake’s knuckles for reassurance. They finally reached the top of the tower. They stayed up there for a couple seconds to build suspense. 

“You scared, Kitten?” Yang smirked.

Despite how terrified Blake was, she couldn’t help but smile at Yang’s teasing grin. For a second, she forgot where she was and took in the sight of Yang. And then they dropped.

.

.

“See, wasn’t that fun?” Yang giggled. 

Blake smiled. She enjoyed that a lot more than she expected. They were walking towards Yang’s bike. But this time Blake didn’t feel any hesitance. If she was with Yang, she wouldn’t hesitate. She climbed onto the back of the bike once again, this time with confidence. She didn’t once ask Yang to slow down. 


	6. Angst.... Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Oops sorry. There might be some angst from now on, but I promise that fluff and humor is always a priority. This fic will never be a sob-fest. Thanks for being patient. New chapters will keep coming!**

_Yang's Perspective_

 

“Tag you’re it!” Ruby shouted as she ran into Weiss at full speed.

“RUBY! This is not how you play tag!” Weiss groaned, trying to get out from under Ruby, “At this point, I could easily tag you back. You’re strategy of just tackling me is not a good one….” The girls continued to ramble and run around the park.

“It was a good ideas to bring the little munchkins to the park. That way they don’t make the house even more of a mess than I already do,” Sun laughed sitting atop the monkeybars.

“Yeah, it’s always a good idea to keep Ruby away from breakable objects,” Yang chuckled.

*THUD*

Sun and Yang turned their heads towards the sudden noise. Ruby apparently ran face first into a tree truck.

“Ruby! Are you hurt?” Weiss had concern in her voice. She began to inspect Ruby for injuries. “You dolt! Who runs face first into a tree trunk?!”

“I was trying to tag you…”

“Oh, Ruby…” Weiss smacked her palm to her face.

Yang, sure that Ruby wasn’t really that hurt, just laughed. She turned back to Sun.

“So what’s taking Blake so long?”

“She just ran back to the house to pick up a book…. Man, can you really not go without seeing her every 2 minutes?” Sun teased.

“Shut up, MonkeyBoy.”

They continued to watch Ruby and Weiss’s silly antics, until they heard a voice.

“Hey,” a voice that was very familiar rang out.

“Blake!” Yang shouted and turned around.

_“Shit… too enthusiastic, play it cool, hot shot.”_

Yang cleared her throat.

“What’s up?” she tried to sound cool.

Sun just lost it and fell off the monkeybars, laughing.

“Smooth, Yang.”

Blake just giggled and sat on the swing next to Yang’s.  
“What book did you grab?” Sun asked.

Blake held it up so Sun could read the cover.

“Wait, isn’t that book overdue today?” Sun tilted his head.

Blake looked down at the book and her eyes grew wide.

“shit.”

Blake made a fast break towards the library. Yang stood up.

“Don’t you want a ride?” Yang shouted.

“No time!” Blake shouted back, already a good distance from the park.

“damnit…” Yang mumbled.

Sun just smiled.

“You know she’s crazy about you, right?” he said with a knowing grin.

“What?” Yang tried to keep her voice steady.

“She never shuts up about you,” Sun tried to do his best Blake impression, _“Sun clean up this mess, Yang’s gonna be here any second now. Do you think Yang would like this outfit?”_

Yang was very interested in what Sun was saying, but at the same time, she could only laugh at the boy’s horrible Blake impression.

“Well, Blake also never shuts up about tuna, so clearly I’m not that special,” Yang joked.

Sun shrugged, “Fine believe what you want, Firecracker.”

Yang punch him lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

 

The sun started to set on the park. Ruby and Weiss, tuckered out from running around all day, were lying on the grass, talking. Yang was on a swing dozing off. Sun, on the other hand, was on the monkeybars completely passed out. Yang’s head was drooping forward as she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Her head finally drooped far enough for her to lose her balance. She snapped awake, drool running down her face. She looked around concern to make sure everything was ok. She saw Sun fast asleep and rolled her eyes. They she looked at the girls laying on the floor. _“Good.”_ She turned around to check for the faunus girl. She didn’t see her anywhere. _“shit-- where is she?”_

She noticed the sun setting and felt a rush of nervousness set in. She hopped off the swing and rushed to the monkey bars. She jostled the monkeyboy awake.

“Sun, wake up!” Sun opened his sleepy eyes.

“What is it Yang?” he groaned, still half asleep. He was not happy about his sudden wake up call.

“WHERE’S BLAKE? Has she come back? What time is it? Where could she be? Is she hurt? Do you think–”

“Yang!” Sun cut the blonde’s rambling off. He knew the cat faunus well. “She probably got distracted at the library and is sitting there with her nose stuck in a book. It’s not uncommon She’ll be back soon,”

“I don’t know, Sun. I got a bad feeling,” she looked around nervously again, “I think I’ll go after her. You watch the girls.”

“Oh ok sure… WAIT NO! Don’t leave me there with the little demons!” Yang was already running.

“Thanks Sun! You’re the best!” she shouted back, ignoring the boy’s protests.

She was running as fast as her legs could take her. _“I don’t know why but something feels very wrong!”_

She ran straight towards the library. _“No time to get to my car. It’s too out of the way.”_

* * *

 

Eventually, she reached her destination. Out of breath, Yang began to look around. It didn’t it take her long to find the girl she was looking for. Standing there, stunned, was Blake. Yang ran up to her.

“Blake!” Yang reached out to the other girl. Blake flinched away. Yang had a hurt look on her face, but continued to try to figure out what was wrong. She looked at the direction the faunus was staring at; an alleyway.

“Blake, what happened?”

“I saw _him_ …” Blake’s voice came out as barely a whisper. There was genuine fear in her eyes.

“Who did you see? What happened?” Yang was desperate for answers... or somewhere to aim her fists. “If someone hurt you I swear to god…” Yang’s voice was shaky and her once lilac eyes burned red.

“Yang we have to go, now,” Blake grabbed Yang’s wrist and pulled her in the direction of the house. Yang followed in silence.

* * *

 

Sun sat up from his relaxed position. “Blake, what happened? You look pale.” He immediately looked very concerned. Both he and Yang we’re standing by her attentively.

“Yang, take Ruby and get away as far as possible. Sun, drive Weiss home.”

“But–” Sun started to protest.

“NOW.... This isn’t a joke, just go!”

Yang went and scooped up the girls in her arms. Weiss and Ruby held hands, aware of the sudden tension. Yang handed Weiss to Sun, but Weiss and Ruby didn’t let go.

“Ruby, you need to let go,” Yang’s face was grim. The girls finally released their grip on each other.

Yang quickly murmured to Sun, “I’ll come back to see what’s wrong… don’t worry.”

And with that, Yang headed to her car, and Sun went to his.

“What’s happening, Yang?” Ruby asked, confused to why her typically cheery sister was so glum.

“I don’t know Ruby. But I’m gonna find out.”

* * *

 

Very early the next morning, Yang was already up.

“Listen Dad. I need you to watch Ruby. I have no time to explain.”

“Hi Dad!” Ruby chirped.

“Wait what’s happ–“

Yang was already out the door. She quickly hopped onto her motorbike and started towards Blake.

* * *

 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

*CRASH*

Yang was startled by the sound of things falling to the floor. She was more concerned than ever.

“Blake, it’s me,” she said in a gentle voice. A few minutes later, she heard the door unlock and saw a very stressed looking Blake at the door… with a knife in her hand. Yang took a step back and put her hands in the air.

“Woah, relax Kitten. It's just me,”

Blake looked behind Yang, as if looking for someone. After she thought the coast was clear, she grabbed Yang by the wrist and dragged her inside. Blake immediately locked the door behind her and took a deep inhale. Yang looked farther into the house and saw a full backpack, packed to the brim.

“You going on a hiking trip?” Yang tried to lighten the serious tone of the room. Blake looked at her with a look that screamed, _“Really, Yang? You’re gonna joke right now?”_

She put down the knife on the kitchen counter and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Blake, I know you probably don’t wanna talk about what’s happening… but I just want to help. You can tell me when you’re ready,” Yang placed a comforting hand on Blake’s shoulder. Blake flinched away, startled by every little thing. Yang sighed.

“Listen. I know you’re scared right now. I know you’re first instinct might be to just run away. But maybe you didn't see what you thought you saw. Maybe everything is fi–”

“Yang. I really appreciate what you’re trying to do, but if I really saw _him_ ,” Blake shuddered, “then everything's _not_  fine. Far from it.”

“So is that you’re solution: to just skip town? You have got to be more rational about this....” Yang stopped, trying to think of a way to convince the cat faunus to think her plan through, “How about this: You get your bag and we go on my bike. I’ll take you somewhere far, isolated, and relaxing. We spend the day there, maybe you’ll get some sleep, and just generally relax. If you see something sketchy, just say the word, and I’ll take you wherever you were planning to head to. But if nothing goes awry, you’ll come back home. If anything comes up again, I’ll personally put a stop to it,” Yang had a proud smile. The generally impulsive girl was pleased with her plan.

“Ok, sure Yang. If we do run into him what do you plan to do to stop him? Are you just gonna politely ask him to leave me alone?” Blake started raising her voice.

“No, I don’t care what’ll take to stop him! I’ll just do it!” Yang was almost shouting, “... please, just trust me. “ The last words almost came out like a plea. Yang’s lilac eyes bore into Blake’s golden ones.

“Do you trust me?”

“... yes.”

“Then let’s go.”


	7. Fluff and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well this was an emotional roller coaster to write...**

_ Yang’s Perspective _

Blake had a tight grip around Yang’s waist as they drove down the highway. Yang noticed how stiff Blake felt behind her,  _ “I really need to get Blake to relax.”  _ She continued down the road, trying to enjoy the feeling of the wind in her hair, but she couldn’t; not when Blake was like this. The cat faunus eyes were squeezed shut. They continued driving for hours. Not once did Blake relax.

* * *

 

“Blake, we’re here,” Yang’s voice was gentle, like if she was speaking to a frightened child. Blake hesitantly opened her eyes and loosened her tight grip around Yang. She tried to take in her surroundings. The air was cool and salty. She heard the sound of waves crashing. 

“... the beach.” 

“Yeah,” Yang rubbed the back of her neck, “It’s where I always go to relax… and there’s no one around. It’s kinda hidden. I found it when exploring with Ruby…. Is this ok?” 

Blake just nodded her head. Yang took Blake’s hand into her own and began to lead her. 

“You might wanna be careful; the rocks are a bit slippery,” Yang warned as she lead the way. 

They climbed down to the sand. Yang didn’t let go and lead her to a spot in the shade, under the rock overhang. Yang plopped down and patted spot on the sand next to her. Blake tentatively sat down next to the blonde. Yang stomach began to growl. 

“Heh, any chance you packed food in that backpack?” 

Blake nodded and began to rummage in her bag. She pulled out a couple large things out: a sweater, a book, and….

“You brought the dragon?” Yang smiled. Blake bashfully hugged little Yang Jr. 

“I didn’t think we were ever gonna see each other again….”

Yang frowned and placed a hand on Blake’s shoulder. 

“It’s not gonna come to that. I promise,” her frown turned into a determined smile, “I won’t let that happen.”

Blake finally took a deep breath. 

“ _ Ok we’re getting closer to calm,”  _ Yang grinned

Yang’s stomach decided to complain again.

“Heh heh, sorry. I didn’t have breakfast.” 

Blake rolled her eyes but Yang swore she saw the hint of a smile on Blake’s face. Blake pulled out a bag of chips and handed it to Yang. She gladly accepted and started munching on the snack. Blake just stared out at the ocean. Yang took this as an opportunity to look at the distracted faunus. She took note of the dark circles under Blake’s eyes.  _ “Did she even sleep last night?” _

“Blake, how much sleep did you get last night?” 

Blake said nothing. Her silence spoke volumes. 

“Blakey! You can’t do that. You _ need _ sleep.”

Blake just sighed, clearly not in the mood to argue. Yang put a comforting arm around the faunus. Blake leaned into Yang, but she still wasn’t relaxing. They sat in silence, just focusing on breathing. Eventually, Yang had to break the silence. 

“Listen, we can talk about whatever’s happening, or we could talk about other things. We could even be silent if that’s what you need right now. I just wanna help in any way I can.” 

“Thanks Yang,” Blake sighed and leaned closer into Yang. 

_ “She’s finally relaxing a bit.”  _ Yang grinned. Yang’s grin began to fade when she realized something.

“Blake, you don’t need to be wearing the bow right now. Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

Blake looked up, “Oh, I forget I’m wearing it sometimes.” Hiding a big part of who she was from society became  almost second nature to her. 

She reached for the bow and untied it. On top of Blake’s head, sat two velvety black cat ears. Yang felt the sudden urge to feel them. She stared at them, feeling her hand twitch. 

“Umm, would it be ok if I uhh… touch your ears?” Yang prayed that what she said wasn’t offensive. 

Blake paused for a moment. “Sure Yang.... I trust you.”

Yang suddenly felt a lot of pressure. _ “What if they’re sensitive, and I hurt her?”  _

Yang lifted her shaking hand, reaching for the fluffy ears. She let her fingers gently brush against them.  _ “Ahh! They’re so soft!”  _ She continued to pet the faunus. Blake began to squirm under Yang’s touch. She leaned in closer to Yang and let out a soft purr.  _ “OH MY GOD!”  _

Blake sat up, face burning red, “That wasn’t me.”

Yang was overwhelmed with cuteness. 

“That was adorable!” Yang squealed. 

Blake buried her face into Yang’s chest, trying to hide her shame. 

“Shut up.”

“But that was so cute Kitten,” Yang put her arm around Blake again, “No need to be embarrassed.”

She started to pet Blake again. The cat faunus felt another purr escape her throat. She moved her head into Yang’s lap in order to get more pets.  _ “Gah, how can someone be this precious?”  _  They stayed like that for a bit, Yang gently rubbing Blake’s ears. Blake eyes were close and her breathing was steady.  _ “I think she fell asleep.”  _ Yang smiled down at the cute girl resting her head on her lap. Yang took in the sight of the ocean.  _ “What could better than this?” _

* * *

 

 

_ Blake’s Perspective _

Blake woke up about an hour later. She turned onto her back so she was facing upward. She looked up at Yang. The blonde was staring at the ocean, a serene smile on her face.  _ “She’s beautiful…”  _ Blake reached out and lightly brushed her fingers against Yang’s cheek. Yang looked down at the girl in her lap. 

“What’s up, Blakey?” 

Blake smiled. She genuinely smiled. That’s how much of an effect Yang had on her. Even in what she thought was a dark time, Yang still got her to smile. And not just a polite smile. She got her to full on grin. For a typically introverted, troubled, stoic girl, that was a big deal. 

“Nothing. I just wanna thank you... for this.”

“I’m just glad to see your smile again.” 

Blake felt the urge lean up and capture Yang’s lips in a kiss. And to be frank, Yang was feeling exactly the same; not that either of them knew how the other felt. Yang felt her cheeks heat up. She was typically impulsive, but she didn’t want to risk ruining things with Blake. She was too important to her.

“Um, you wanna go swimming?”

“Yang, I don’t have a swim suit.”

“So?”   
Blake raised an eyebrow, “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

Yang was confused on what she was being accused of insinuating. It took her a moment. 

“Wait! No, no, not skinny dipping,” Yang paused, “well unless you want to.” 

Yang waggled her eyebrows. Blake rolled her eyes in amusement. Yang continued her thought.

“I just meant like in shorts and a bra…. or whatever you feel comfortable with.”

Blake pondered that for a moment.  _ “On one hand, the ocean is really cold and I’ll be wet…. but on the other hand, maybe we’ll find a fish and I’ll get to see Yang in a bra….” _

Blake blushed at her own perverse thoughts.  _ “Well the pros definitely outweigh the cons.”  _

“Alright, sounds fun.”

“Yes!” Yang grinned and began to tug at her own shirt. 

Blake’s face was burning. She tried to avert her eyes… but she couldn’t help but sneak a few glances. Yang threw her shirt onto the sand. Blake looked up.  _ “holy fuck!”  _ She took in the sight in front of her. Yang was wearing a black sports bra that covered her rather… large chest. Once Blake was able to move her eyes a little lower, she noticed Yang’s toned abdomen.  _ “My god she has a six-pack!”  _ Yang cut off her thoughts.

“See something you like?” Yang teased. She began to giggle when Blake’s typical smartass comeback was nothing but incoherent stutters, “Just teasing~”

* * *

 

They began to approach the water. Blake ended up settling on wearing a crop top and shorts. They dipped their feet in the ocean. Blake shuttered, feeling the freezing water hit her toes. 

“Why did I let you talk me into this?”

“I’m a master of  _ purr _ -suasion.”

Blake kicked water at Yang. 

“God, that was so bad Yang!” 

Yang splashed Blake back.

“What’s with this this sudden bad  _ cat _ -titude?” 

Blake pushed Yang over into the water. Yang pretended to be offended.

“That was mean.”

Blake smirked, “C’mon Yang, I was only  _ kitten  _ around!”

Yang’s jaw hung wide open for a moment. She grabbed Blake’s hand.

“Oh my god, marry me!” 

Blake was caught off guard by that and Yang tugged Blake into the water with her. The girls laughed until they ran out of breath. 

“So when’s the wedding?” Yang asked breathlessly. 

Blake splashed Yang in the face. 

 

 

The girls got dried off and returned to their spot on the sand. Blake leaned into Yang’s side and pulled out a book. Yang rested her head on top of Blake’s and fell asleep, her arms snaked around the Blake’s waist in her sleep. Blake sighed. _ “I never want this to end.” _

* * *

 

Yang revved the engine on her motorcycle. Blake held Yang around her waist; this time happily leaning against Yang and feeling the wind blow by. Blake finally agreed to return home. She almost forgot all about  _ him _ .  _ “Maybe I never actually even saw him.” _

* * *

 

 

_ Yang’s Perspective _

The blonde and the faunus stopped at a coffee shop to get drinks. Blake ordered tea and Yang ordered a frappuccino. Yang excused herself to the restroom while Blake waited for their drinks. When Yang came back, Blake was nowhere in sight. She felt her heart drop.  _ “Oh no…” _ Yang bolted out of the coffee shop as quickly as possible. 

“BLAKE! Where are you?” Yang called out; desperate to find her. She ran aimlessly; searching until…. She heard a scream. She felt her adrenaline kick in full force and blood boil like it never did before. She ran towards the sound of  Blake’s scream. She heard a man’s voice. 

She stopped when she reached an alleyway. There Blake was; lying defenseless in an alleyway, gun pointed straight at her head. The one pointing the gun was a tall man with blood red hair and a mask. Blake saw Yang; her eyes filled with pure terror. The man continued to speak.

“I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love,” he looked in the direction Blake was looking and say Yang, “starting with her.”

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” 

“go, please,” Blake plead.

Yang felt pure rage surged through her body as she lunged towards the armed man. 

That was impulsive move. And deep down, Yang knew she couldn’t win. But she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she didn’t at least try; try and save the girl she loves. 

*BANG* 

Yang felt a sharp pain and then everything went black.  


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello beautiful people! I'm loving all the comments and kudos I'm getting on this story. Not bad for my first fic. I'm hoping to wrap this one up kind of soon. I have a ton of ideas for more Bumbleby so you should stick around. Thanks again so much for the support!**

Yang was running as fast as her legs could take her. Her thighs were burning and her heart pounding. Tears stung the corner of her fiery-red eyes. Her breathing was short and rapid.  _ “Where’s Blake? I have to find Blake!” _ Yang allowed adrenaline to push her past her limits. She couldn’t lose Blake; she just couldn’t. She lost too many people in her life. Despite that they didn’t know each other for that long, Yang knew the feeling in her gut, in heart was love. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out. She felt powerless, yet she kept running; for Blake. Suddenly, a piercing scream hit Yang’s ears. It hurt her like nothing ever before. Her heart felt like a thousand pound weight, dropping into her stomach. 

“BLAKE!” she screamed out.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She was breathless, yet she screamed out again.

“BLAKE!”

She was running nowhere fast. The world felt like it was closing in on her. The air felt thin. Blake’s screams rang out some more. Yang felt hopeless,useless, and unable to stop whatever was happening to her love. Despite her running in the direction of Blake, the screams kept sounding father and more distant. 

“BLAKE!”

“Yang!” 

She heard a shout. But it was not the voice of the person she wanted to save. The voice was much closer. 

“Yang, wake up!”

Yang felt her feet give out and for a moment everything went black.

* * *

 

And then everything was much too bright. Yang tried to sit up but was greeted with a sharp pain in her right arm... or more like her lack of her right arm. Where her dominant hand once was was nothing more than a bloody stump wrapped in bandages. Yang’s eyes widened. She felt that her face was wet with tears.  She looked up at who was calling her. The charismatic blonde faunus stared back at her with an apprehensive smile. He seemed glad to see her finally awake. Yang was so filled with confusion. She felt like she was just floating through the current moment, like it was a dream. Until she remembered something.

“Where’s Blake?” she begged for an answer. Sun rubbed his neck nervously.

“Well you see the thing is...”

A million things rushed through Yang’s mind in a second. Yang sat up suddenly, despite the sharp pain in her stump. 

“Woah, woah Yang lay down!” Sun said moving to stop the other blonde. 

Yang tried to push him away as best she could with her one arm, tears forming once again in the corner of her eyes. She felt so desperate. 

“BLAKE!” Yang started to scream out for the other girl. 

Sun rushed to push her down as best he could without hurting her. 

“Yang, you need to calm down!” Sun turned away to face Ruby who was sitting in a chair beside the bed watching, scared, “Ruby, get the nurse as fast as you can!”  

And with that the small girl ran off, hopefully in the direction of Yang’s nurse. Yang started swinging her one arm at Sun.  She didn't care what it would take. She had to find Blake. Now. She refused to lose her.

Yang heard an unfamiliar voice enter the room in her fit of panic. And then she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Everything went black.   

* * *

 

Yang was running, that same breathless feeling in her chest. She kept following the sound of Blake’s screams. Her heart was wrenching. But she heard the screams were getting closer. Determination and adrenaline were pumping through her veins. She screeded to a sudden halt. Blake’s screams were loud, as if she was right next to Yang, but she was nowhere to be seen. The screams seemed to be coming from all directions now. Yang fell to her knees. She held her head in her hands. 

“WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!” she asked no one in particular. Maybe herself. 

She closed her eyes. Everything hurt, including her heart. Helpless. She was helpless.

When she opened her eyes, what was before her was a very different sight. It was all too familiar. Blake was on the ground, staring down the tip of a gun aimed at her head. Yang immediately got on her aching feet. She tried to rush to Blake side but  what felt like an invisible wall blocked her way. Yang tried to scream out but it was clear that neither Blake or her attacker could hear her. She banged against the wall and screamed until her lungs hurt. She backed up and rammed her shoulder into the invisible barrier keeping her from the only girl she ever loved. She continued to ram, even when she felt herself start coughing up blood. She didn’t care if she broke her shoulder, hell, she wouldn't care if she died, as long as Blake was safe. This was Yang’s living hell. Yang pulled her arm back and punched the barrier full force. It must have disappeared because Blake and her attacker were suddenly very aware of Yang’s presence. Blake’s eyes grew even wider with fear. She gave Yang a pleading look to leave. To run and leave her behind. Yang had zero intention of backing down. Not when she got this far. Not when she was so close to saving her. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. The gunman turned around and Yang got a good look at Blake’s attacker, a tall man with red hair and horns. He must’ve been a bull faunus but to Yang he looked like the devil. He wore a mask that hid his probably disturbing eyes. He had a sinister smile plastered on his face as if he was relishing in every moment of Blake’s suffering. He was clearly a sicko. Yang wanted nothing more than to smash he face into a pulp, so she would never have to look at that smile again. And then she lunged at him, unable to contain the anger that had built up. Time slowed down. Yang knew that the moment she attacked, she had already lost. But she was not about to sit back and watch the girl she loved being held at gunpoint; no fucking way. All that running, all that screaming, all that feeling helpless, lead up to this one moment. She felt a sudden sharp pain in her right arm. Her momentum screeched to a halt as she felt herself collapse on the floor. Her vision was blurring as she was slipping out of consciousness. She heard Blake scream her name.

“YANG!”

* * *

And then she woke up. Once again tears had formed in the corners of her eyes. She was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. She turned in the hospital bed and looked over at Ruby and Sun sitting chair next her bed, both dozing off. 

“Sun?”

Sun shook himself awake and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He got up but was careful not to wake Ruby as she was leaning against his arm.

“Yeah?”

“Is Blake…”   
Sun’s normally carefree expression turned grim. Yang’s heart felt heavy again. Could she really have lost Blake?

“Blake’s…. fine. She told me that after you took that bullet, the police arrived shortly. Apparently someone heard your guy’s screams and called them. Thank god they did. She never let go of you all throughout the ambulance ride. But once she knew you were safe in the hospital, she ran off. I have no clue where. But she made me promise to watch over you.” 

Yang didn’t know what to say. Everything was so overwhelming all of a sudden. Her expression was unreadable. So Sun took that as a cue to continue talking.  

“The guy with the gun… he was Blake’s ex, Adam. She rarely talked about him, and when she did,” Sun swallowed hard, “let’s just say none of it sounded good. Blake has scars from when he…. Well it’s very obvious that their relationship was extremely abusive. Blake barely managed to escape. She’s always been so strong. But she was always worried he would find her. I had no idea what she thought he was gonna do, but now I see she wasn’t being overly paranoid.”

Yang’s eyes darkened. Part of her was relieved that Blake was alive, but the other part of her was distressed. She wanted to hold someone. She wanted to hold Blake in her arms… well  _ arm _ . But Blake wasn't here. 

“Sun, can you put Ruby up here with me?” she patted her bed.

The monkey boy was obedient and lifted young Ruby into Yang’s lap. The sudden movement roused the small girl awake a bit. Yang ran her hand the through her sister's hair and made soothing noises. Once Ruby, slipped back to sleep, Yang pulled her close to her chest and placed her own chin on top of the smaller girl’s head. She smelled the scent of Ruby’s shampoo. She much rather smell that than the sterile smell of the hospital. She always hated the hospital. It reminded her so much of Summer, their mom. Well Ruby’s mom, not her biological mother, but still her mother in her heart. She had always showed Yang so much love and compassion as if she were her biological daughter. Yang never knew her real mother and always wonder where and why she left her and her father. But at this point she didn’t care. She was just one more person who left her. Summer didn’t mean to leave but… it was still hard on her and her father. Ruby was much too young to remember. Yang hated to dwell on the people who left. It always left her feeling so empty. 

But now Blake left too. She felt like a huge part of her was missing. Strange how someone she didn’t know until not too long ago left such a gaping hole in her life. She wanted to be angry at Blake but at the same time, none of this felt real. Maybe she just fell asleep on the beach and was having a horrible nightmare. When she would wake up, Blake would be curled up in her arms, reading a book. And when she noticed Yang woke up, she would look up at the blonde and smile that sweet smile Yang fell in love with… But Yang wasn't waking up. Every moment that passed would make Yang lose more and more hope that all of this was a bad dream. Yang let her tears roll down her face. This was all so much. Why did Blake leave her? 

“Sun.”

“Hmm?” the monkey faunus looked up, ready to be attentive. 

“Find Blake,” the blonde’s voice was commanding.  

“But she told me to watch over you.”

“Sun, I’m fine. I have Ruby and my dad here. But that psycho is still after Blake. I don’t know about you, but I couldn’t live with myself if she got hurt. Please, Sun.”

Sun hesitated for a moment, but eventually he nodded. He ran out of the hospital room. Taiyang, Yang’s dad, walked in a minute later with a tray of food, He looked an awful lot like his eldest daughter; tall, blonde, and generally attractive. He even had Yang’s signature smile, the smile Yang herself didn’t seem to have at the moment. 

“How you doing, Firecracker?” Taiyang had a gentle smile on his face. 

Yang just let out a sigh in response. Her father her gave a look of sympathy before sitting on one of the chairs on the bedside. He placed the tray of food down on the chair next to him before speaking.

“Not feeling too hot, huh?” he paused, thinking of what to say next, “What you did was very brave… and also super reckless. Don’t do it again. But more importantly you should be proud of yourself for what you did.”

Yang said nothing. How could she feel anything but betrayed right now? She looked at the ground. Taiyang continued. 

“We'll get you a new arm and physical therapy. I sure you’ll be up and kicking in a couple of months,” Yang kept her stoic expression, “Something tells me this isn’t just about your arm… You wanna talk about it? Your ol’ pops is here to help.”

“How did you feel when my biological mother left?” Yang normally would never bring up her mother, as it was a very sore spot for her father. He lost both of his lovers after all. 

“Um, I-I felt devastated of course, like a part of me was missing. But what made you bring her up?” Taiyang stuttered at the mention of one of his lost lovers. 

“I don’t know, it feels relevant right now,” Yang shrugged, “I think I’m gonna sleep now.”

Taiyang nodded and dropped the conversation as his daughters began to sleep. 


	9. Sun: Best WingMan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys thank you for sticking with me! Glad so many of you like my writing! I'm hoping to maybe do some Bumbleby Week fics but they're probably going to be very late, but better late than never, right?**

_Blake's Perspective_

Sun ran out of the hospital. To be honest, he wanted to go after Blake the moment she left, but Blake made him promise to stay with Yang. He was relieved that he could finally look for his roommate. He was extremely worried. He didn’t know where to look for the cat faunus, though. He took a shot in the dark and drove to their house. He was sure it was unlikely she would be there but, hey, there was a chance. Much to his surprise, when he got there, Blake was standing in their living room with a backpack full of stuff. She jumped when he walked in.

“Hey, hey, hey calm down Blake. It’s just me.”

Blake’s face turned bleak as she tried to push past him without a word. Sun followed behind her, trying to keep up with her brisk pace.

“Leave me alone Sun.”

Sun face fell a bit. He really wanted to help his roommate. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

“Blake. Where are you going?”

“It’s not important. Just far from you, Weiss, and…. Yang. I can’t risk one of you getting hurt again.”

Sun looked down at the floor. Everyone’s spirits were low after what happened. He didn’t know what to say to make her stay.

“Well… to be honest, I think you hurt Yang a lot more by trying to leave than what happened to her arm… She’s inconsolable.”

Blake suddenly had a guilty look on her face. She never wanted anyone to get involved in this, especially not Yang. But she couldn’t help but be selfish, she let Yang get too close. And for that, she got hurt. She felt like she didn’t deserve Yang. The blonde was such a bright spot in her typically gloomy life. She loved everything about her; her smile, her laugh, and her lilac eyes that shined so brightly. Even her dumb puns rarely failed to put a smile on Blake’s face. She …loved Yang. _“HOLY SHIT!”_ The realization hit Blake like a truck. Of course she knew she had strong feelings for the fiery girl, but she never realized just _how_ strong they were. Recently, she’s been so wrapped up in worrying about Adam, that she never took a moment to ponder what she and Yang _were._

“Oh my god Sun!” she murmured.

“What?” the monkey boy perked up, hoping she decided to stay. Blake grabbed Sun’s face.

“I love Yang.”

Sun had trouble speaking considering that the cat faunus was squishing his cheeks. He pulled her hands away.

“Yeah, obviously.”

“You don’t understand; I _love_ her!”

The blonde boy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah we already established that,” he laughed at Blake’s unusual behavior.

“What do I do?!” the girl was almost panicking.

“Just march up to that hospital and tell her, and apologize for trying to leave her.”

“Shit.”

Blake never meant to hurt Yang; on the contrary, she was trying to protect her. What if Yang didn’t want her anymore? Tears began to well up in her amber eyes.

“Sun, what if she hates me?”

“What are you talking about? She would be thrilled to see you!”

“But, I left. She must think I’m a coward.”

Sun wiped away the tears in Blake's eyes.

“Listen you did this to protect her. I’m sure she’ll understand,” Sun grinned, “And if Adam shows up again, I wanna be around to kick his greasy ass. I’m sure Yang would say the same. You shouldn’t worry about us. Us, blondes are tough.”

Sun began to flex exaggeratedly. Blake felt slightly relieved. Maybe things would be ok. But she was tired. Today was far too emotionally draining.

“Sun, can we go tomorrow? I think I might go to bed.”

“Of course! I’ll keep watch for anything suspicious!’ Sun saluted.

“Thanks Sun. You’re the best.

* * *

Blake woke up extra early in the morning. That was the first time in a while she slept through the night, but she wanted to see Yang as soon as possible. She showered, letting the warm water cascade over her body. It made her think of how warm Yang was. She was like a human heater. She smiled at her fond memories. Everything seemed to make her think of Yang. As much as she enjoyed her warm shower, she hurried up and got clean. Warm towels hung on the towel rack, waiting for Blake to dry herself. Blake took longer than she expected picking out an outfit. She began to get frustrated. _“Why can’t I just pick one?!”_ She looked down at the pile of clothes that accumulated onto her bedroom floor.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Blake flinched at the sudden noise. Adam was not completely forgotten. She relaxed a bit when she heard Sun’s voice on the other side of her door.

“Blake, you good?” Sun voice was muffled through the door.

“Yeah just having a hard time picking an outfit,” Blake sighed in frustration.

“Does it matter? I think she’ll just be happy to see you!”

“Just wait! I wanna look nice.”

“Ugh fine,” Sun leaned against the door in impatience.

 

~30 minutes later ~

Sun had fallen asleep on the floor. His head leaned on the door. A moment later, Blake slammed the door open, accidently smacking Sun in the head.

“Ouch!”

“Oops sorry, Sun,” Blake apologized.

Sun got on his feet and began rubbing his bruising head. After a few seconds of recovering, he finally looked at the cat faunus in front of him. She picked out a black skirt with knee high black socks. On top, she was wearing a cute grey crop-top. A small black choker rested around her neck and she picked out her nicest black bow.

“Man you’re really going all out.”

Blake rolled her eyes at the comment and started to walk to her car.

“Hurry up, Sun.

* * *

In the car, Blake started twiddling her fingers. Sun glanced over from his position in the driver seat. It was her nervous tick.

“Is it Adam?” Sun asked bluntly.

“No… It’s umm... I-I’m not as confident as I look… in terms of Yang.”

“Yeah no shit.”

Blake glared at Sun. She always like his honesty but at times it could be a bit much.

“Well what am I supposed to do? Just march up to her and be like ‘hey sorry I’m the reason you lost your arm to my crazy ex boyfriend, oh by the way I’m in love with you!’?” Blake’s voice was full of sarcasm and anxiety.

Sun laughed, “Yeah pretty much.”

Blake placed her heads in her hands. _“How the hell is this gonna go down?”_ Sun’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“We’re here.”

Blake looked up and felt her heart drop. They were in the hospital's parking lot. _“Shit, shit, shit, shit.”_ She did not feel ready to face Yang again. Sun had already scampered out of the car. _“Maybe I should just stay in the car.”_ Blake slumped in her seat. Sun noticed the girl’s disappearance and ran up to her car door. He smushed his face up to her window. Blake smacked his face through the window and turned away, trying to ignore the monkey faunus. Sun piped up.

“You’re gonna have to get out of this car eventually!”

“Shut up!”

“What are you so scared off?” Blake refused to respond, “You know she totally loves you back, right? Like she’s head over heels. Trust me.”

Blake finally turned around to look at the boy. She hesitated a moment before unlocking the door. Sun opened it up, waiting for her to step out.

They walked side by side towards the building. They had to park rather far because the parking lot was so full of cars. Blake tried to think of something else beside her incoming love confession. She looked over at the boy next to her. Sun was a great guy. People always assumed they were dating because he was a boy and she was a girl and they lived together. They actually _did_ try dating at one point but they both decided that they were much much better as friends. Sun was more like her best friend. She was so tired of people saying that, ‘they were more than friends,’ or that ‘boys and girls can’t just be friends’. She appreciated the relationship they had right now and was glad that he was so supportive of her and Yang. He was her wingman. She smiled.

“You know I haven’t thanked you Sun.”

“Hm. For what?” Sun looked the Blake.

“Being my wingman, pushing me to go after Yang, all that jazz,” Sun smiled at the praise.

“Anything for my bestie,” he said as he put Blake into a choke hold rustling her hair.

Blake struggled out his grasp and quickly tried to fix her hair.

“Watch the hair!”

“Heh sorry.”

* * *

 

As they walked through the door of the hospital, they were greeted by the cold air conditioned air and sterile scent of a hospital. Sun lead the way to Yang’s room as he eagerly bounded through the halls. Blake followed close behind, practicing what she was going to say to the blond girl in her head. _“Hey Yang. Wait is that too casual? Yang we need to talk. No that doesn’t sound right either. Goddamnit this is harder than I thought.”_ Things between her and the blonde always felt so easy, like they were made for eachother. But in the light of recent events, things had become a bit more complicated. Sun finally stopped when he got to the door. He gestured for Blake to open it. The cat faunus took a deep breath. This was it. No more holding back. She closed her eyes and opened the door… and when she opened her eyes, she was not greeted by familiar lilac eyes and blonde locks. The bed was empty. Actually the room was empty. _”Goddamnit!”_


	10. Adam's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's back....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Confession time: I've been making this shit up as I go. Honestly, I didn't know what was gonna happen in the next chapter until I wrote it. oops. That's mostly why the pacing is a bit awkward. But I'm glad it still turned out ok. From now on, my fics will have the story all planned out. But I'm seriously glad you guys enjoyed this story so much. The support I'm getting is crazy! Thanks so much for reading this far!**

Blake turned to her male companion.

“Are you sure this is the right room?

“Positive!’

They heard footsteps behind them. Blake turned to see who it was. A tired-looking nurse walked into the room, with a droopy expression. She yawned before acknowledging the faunus.

“Oh, it’s you again,” she said, referring to Sun, “Your blonde friend checked out last night if you were looking for her.”

“How is that possible? You cut off her freaking arm! How is she already on her feet?” Sun asked incredulously,

“Normally, after surgery patients stay in the hospital for a couple days to recover, but she insisted to let her out as soon as humanly possible,” the nurse said absent-mindedly while flipping through documents.

Sun turned to his roommate with a sad look on his face. He saw Blake’s expression darken. But he tried to stay optimistic. He thanked the nurse and headed back for the car. Blake looked at the ground as they made their way through the parking lot. She finally spoke for the first time after the mishap in the hospital.

“This is hopeless Sun.”

“What do you mean? We can still go and see Yang.”

“Do either of us know where she lives?” she asked bitterly, already knowing the answer.  

“Ummm no, bu-”

“But what Sun?! We can’t just drive around and look for her house! If you haven’t noticed, Adam is still a very real threat!”

Sun’s arguments were shut down. He chose not to argue with her anymore. He knew when she was like this, not a word he said would be heard. They got in the car in silence. Sun tired to focus on the road and Blake tried desperately to muffle her sobs. There was way too much messing with her emotions in the last few days. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were before this whole Adam fiasco. She just wanted to see Yang’s bright smile and hold her in her arms. But no. She sat in her car feeling hopeless and lonely. She sincerely wished her life could be normal. Her past was never meant to follow her.

* * *

As they pulled up in their driveway, Sun gave Blake a sad look before getting out of the car, walking towards their house. Blake remained motionless, aside from shaking from her sobs. Inside the house, Sun heard the phone ring. He scuttled over and it picked up.

“Hello?”

“Put Blake on the line.”

“Oh Winter. Blake can’t really come to the phone right now,” he glanced back in the direction of the car.

“Fine. Just tell her that I can’t really pay her if she isn’t taking care of Weiss,” Winter’s voice was calm and collected.

“She’s kinda going through something right now.”

“That’s not stopping her blonde friend. She just lost her arm and she’s still taking care of Weiss.”

“Wait Yang? Is she babysitting Weiss right now?” Sun’s voice was full of hope.

“Well yes. But why does that matter?”

“So you know where Yang lives?”

“Yes… but I don’t feel like I should be sharing her information out,” Sun was fidgeting around at this point.

“Please Winter! This is super important!” Sun’s voice was desperate.

“.... fine.”

* * *

Sun climbed into the car and slammed the door shut, startling Blake. He turned on the engine without a word. Blake looked around with her puffy red eyes in confusion.

“Sun what are you doing?”

Sun remained silent. He didn’t even look at Blake once throughout the whole car ride. Blake felt concerned. It was extremely rare  for the boy to be quiet for more than 30 seconds. Something was happening. After a 10 minute drive, Sun parked in a drive in front of an unfamiliar house. Blake had no clue where he took her.

“Sun whatever you’re doing, it’s not gonn--”

“Just knock on the door and don’t ask questions.”

Blake was surprised by the boy’s interruption and serious tone. She hesitated and froze. Where were they? And why the hell were they there? After a few moments of uncertainty, Blake ultimately decided that she trusted Sun with whatever he was planning and slowly got out of the car. She strode over the driveway and paused in front of the door. She faltered again before knocking on the door gently.

*knock knock knock*

While waiting for someone to answer the door, Blake suddenly became rather self-conscious about her appearance. Her mascara had run when she was crying and her hair was a horrid mess. Whoever was on the other side of that door would have quite the sight to behold. Blake heard heavy footsteps get closer. She tensed up as she heard the doorknob twist. And the door opened.

 

Blake felt her heart drop.

“Yang?”

Standing in front of her was none other than the blonde herself. Just as tall and beautiful as Blake remembered. But her trademark smile was gone and shiny lilac eyes looked dull. A stump wrapped in bloody bandages was in place of where her right arm once was. The blonde said nothing before reaching out and wiping away the tear forming in the corner of Blake’s eye. Yang fingers gingerly lingered on Blake’s cheek for a couple seconds. As she was about to pull her hand away, Blake held it in place.

“Is this real?” Yang’s voice came out as barely a whisper.

Blake nodded as more tears came rushing out. Yang just realized they were just standing in the doorway and walked into her house, gesturing for the faunus to follow. This time Blake did not think twice before following the blonde’s lead. Blake could feel her heart pound 100 miles per hour. Blake’s ears perked up when she heard two familiar young voices.

“Blake!” young Ruby ran up and hugged the girl’s legs.

Weiss followed close behind.

“You look like a mess,” Weiss joined Ruby in hugging Blake’s legs, “I missed you,” she whispered under her breath.

Blake looked down at the young girls and smiled. As much work as they were, Blake did genuinely missed them. She looked up and saw Yang watching them with a blank expression.

“Alright girls, Yang and I are gonna have a talk,” she said nudging them off her legs.

The young girls got the message and ran off to play in the living room. Yang finally spoke.

“You wanna talk in my room?”

Blake nodded, glad to finally push things along. Yang lead Blake up the stairs and into a room with yellow walls. Yang sat on the bed before gesturing for Blake to do the same. Blake sat next to her but not as close as she would of a week ago. Things were still weird right now. Blake couldn’t take the silence and began to speak.

“Yang, I’m rea---”

*CRASH*

Yang stood up quickly and sprinted down the stairs, worried for the young girl’s safety. Blake followed close behind. The source of the noise sounded like it came from the driveway. Yang rushed out to see what happened. Blake looked over the blonde girl’s shoulder.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST SUN! Did you just hit someone??”

"IT WAS ADAM!” Sun screamed through the windshield.

Blake felt cold. _“Oh god. Not now.”_ She turned to see Yang with her eyes glowing red like they did on that horrid night. Yang began to make strides towards Adam. Blake grabbed Yang’s arm. They made eye contact for a brief moment, amber boring to red, before Yang pulled her arm away. She continued toward the red head. He laid on the ground motionless, gun at his side. His intentions were clear. Yang looked the man up and down, making sure that the car crash was fatal. Blake could only hope he was dead. But she knew better. In an instant, Adam picked up his gun and aimed it at Yang. Yang put her arm up in a calm manner. She kept her face from giving away too much emotion. But Blake could tell on the inside she was burning up. Her eyes gave it away. Adam got to his feet like he had all the time in the world, all the while not taking his aim off of Yang. Blake wanted to do something, anything, but once again she froze. Her feet felt glued to the ground underneath her. She was about to lose Yang once again, maybe forever this time.

“HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!” Sun shouted.

Adam had the same sickening grin on his face. He just got hit with a car and was greatly outnumbered, yet he seemed completely unfazed.

“Turn the engine on, and I blow her brains out,” he spoke in a voice that would make anyone’s skin crawl.

Sun immediately lifted his hands off the wheel. Adam turned to Blake, but kept the gun pointed at Yang’s head.  

“You should have never left me, my love,” Blake didn’t dare move, but her eyes were filled with fear and hatred, “I’ll make you regret ever leaving me.”

Adam faced Yang.

“You know, I should thank you. I was simply going to kill her. But thanks to your little interruption, I have a chance make her suffer. Killing you first will hurt her more than any bullets. I’ll make her undergo the pain of losing someone she loves, and then I’ll kill her.”

Yang hadn’t moved an inch yet her face showed no signs of fear. Adam did not like that. He wanted her cry out, scream, run, anything. What’s the fun of killing her if she doesn’t fight back? Adam spat at the ground in front of Yang, and brought the gun to her head.

“I’ll end your suffering, you useless cripple, but know, once you’re dead, nothing's keeping me from torturing Bla--”

“ADAM!” Blake cried out.

Adam turned around, the same smirk gracing his face.

“Yes, my love?”

“I’ll go with you. Just let her go. Please.”

“Oh begging now, Blake. You’ve always been so pathetic, but this is a new low.”

“BLAKE DON’T DO IT!” Sun shouted from the car.

Adam quickly shot at the car, sucessful shutting Sun up. Adam took a few steps towards Blake. His gun was finally not aimed.

“I knew you would come crawling back, you useless bitch,” Adam let the words slide off his sleazy tongue.

Blake stared Adam down. She wanted to run, oh how badly she wanted to run. Not this time. Not ever again. She would protect Yang even if it killed her. Adam continued to approach Blake. Blake shut her eyes as he lifted her chin with his finger. She waited for whatever he wanted to do to her. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that Yang had managed to get him into a choke hold while he was distracted. Yang held on to his throat like her life depended on it, and it did, not only her life but Sun’s, Ruby’s, Weiss’, and yes.. even Blake’s. Adam struggled in Yang’s grasp..

“Let me go you fucking whore!” for once, the bull faunus did not keep his cool.

Yang only tighten her grip on his throat. His struggles proved useless. He began to squirm less and less, as he began slipping out of consciousness. Yang had cut off his air supply. He fell to the ground, limp. The world felt frozen. Yang, Blake, and Sun stayed in place for what felt like years, hearts pounding hard. A few minutes later, a cop car pulled up on the curb. They all turned to see. A tall man with grey hair stepped out of the driver’s seat.

“Uncle Qrow,” Yang spoke for the first time in what felt like hours.

“Jesus kiddo, when Ruby called me about hearing gunshots, I assumed she was imagining things.”

* * *

 

Qrow had confiscated Adam’s gun and handcuffed the man. He sat unconscious in the back seat of the police car.

“Thank goodness you showed up when you did, Uncle Qrow,” Yang sighed.

“Don’t thank me. Thank Ruby. She’s a smart kid,” Qrow turned to his cop car, “I need to bring Mr. Taurus back to the station. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Yang nodded before turning back to Blake.

“I need to work a couple things out.”

 


	11. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yay! So that's it. The end. Hope it was a good conclusion. And I'm so glad so many of you stuck around and read this. It means a lot and I'm definitely going to keep writing more bee fics. I never expected this story to get so much attention.**

When the three young adults entered the house, Ruby ran up to them with tears in her eyes. Yang was still so shocked with everything that happened, that when her little sister tackled her, she easily fell to the ground with a thump. Ruby sat up on her sister’s stomach and threw her small arms around her.

“I’m so glad you’re ok! What happened?”

Yang had trouble hugging back, as she used her arm to prop herself up, but she settled for placing her stump behind Ruby’s back. Things haven’t been easy with only one arm. Weiss strutted in with a baseball bat resting on her shoulder.

“She almost went out there with this,” Weiss gestured to the bat, “It was nearly impossible to keep her in here.”

Yang sighed in relief. In the moment she hadn’t considered it, but she could absolutely see her little sister run out with a bat in attempt to save the blonde.

“Thank goodness you were here,” Yang smiled genuinely at the young heiress.

Weiss smiled back, “I’m glad you guys are ok,” she reached out for Ruby’s hand, “C’mon Ruby, give Yang some space. We can go play Uno.”

Ruby followed Weiss’ lead and got off her sister. Before heading into a different room, Ruby gave Yang one more comforting glance. She was the one there for Yang when she was to her most vulnerable. Sun turned to the blonde girl.

“Yang that was seriously awesome! You were so cool!” Sun was bouncing up and down, “I think I’ll go join that Uno game,” he pointed in the direction the two kids headed.

As he passed by Blake, he murmured quietly in a voice only the cat faunus’ sensitive ears could hear, “Don’t miss your chance.”

And with that he was gone. An awkward silence followed. They were both still shaken up from the events that had occurred. There was so much to be said, neither knew where to start. Blake’s cat ears laid flat on her head as she fidgeted with her hands. _“C’mon Blake! This is your chance! Don’t fuck it up! Don’t let her go!”_ After a few moments, Blake finally found her voice.

“Y-you must be tired. Let’s go upstairs,” Blake offered Yang her hand.

Yang took it and allowed herself to be lead to her room. Blake tried to calm herself, but all she could think about was how warm Yang’s hand was. She missed that warmth. Once there, Yang flopped face first on her bed. Blake sat next to her and took a deep breath. This was it. She was shaking.

“Y-yang,” her voice was quivering.

Yang sat up and looked at the girl, concerned with the hesitation in her voice.

“Hm?” she hummed to show she was listening and reached over and wiped the tear forming in the corner of Blake’s eye.

“I uh… well, I-I,” the words suddenly came rushing out, “yang i’m so so sorry. i never wanted you to get hurt,and i just want---”

Yang cut off her stream of words by placing her finger on Blake’s lips. She had a sympathetic glint in her eyes yet she still wasn’t smiling that same charming smile Blake missed so much.

“Blake, I need you to take your time.”

The cat faunus felt desperate. The girl she was in love with was in front of her, but she wasn’t _really_ there. She wanted everything to go back to how they were; when being with each other felt so natural, so right. She had so much to say yet she couldn’t begin to express it all. So she decided to go with the first thought that she could muster up.

“Does it hurt?”

“Hm?”

“Your arm,” she pointed at the stump were Yang’s dominant hand once was.

Yang looked down at it with a subtle pain in her eyes. Her body language gave away that she was still a bit insecure about it. Yang nodded without a word. Blake wanted so badly to take the pain away from the blonde. And she was upset that she was just another cause of Yang’s pain.

“Yang, I”m sorry. I’m sorry you had to get lost in this mess. I’m sorry you lost your arm. I’m sorry… I left,” at the utter of her last words, she noticed a flash in Yang’s eyes, “I was just trying to protect you. I was hoping that… if I left Adam wouldn’t hurt you ever again. But at the same time, I should of considered how you felt; or at least I should have said goodbye.”

Yang was staring at the ground, thinking. She took and deep breath a few moments before speaking.

“I wanted to be mad. I wanted to hate you for leaving…. But to be honest, I could never bring myself to hate you. And I-I’m mad at myself for not hating you,” Yang ran her hand through her hair, her voice started to tremble,”Why can’t I hate you? You left me, just like everyone else-”

“I’m sorry. I did it to protect you! I couldn’t live with myself if he hurt you again.”

“But you hurt me. You left…”

“Yang, please. I did this because I love you. I couldn’t just---” Blake’s eyes went wide when she realized what she said.

“What?” There was no turning back. Blake braced herself for rejection. She was going to say it, loud and proud.

“Yang I love you… that’s why I had to leave. I loved you too much to see you get hurt again.”

“Blake...,” Yang eyes were wide, and no longer so dull. Minutes of silence felt like an eternity. She looked down again, “Can you promise me something?”

Blake nodded. She would do anything.

“Promise me you won’t leave me again. Even if I’m in danger, even to protect me, you won’t leave.”

“I promise. Of course. I promise,” Blake never felt so much emotion at once.

She let the tears pour out. When she looked up, she saw Yang’s lilac eyes staring at her. They looked familiar again; not glazed over and numb, but raw and full of emotion, like they looked before the tragedy. Without a word, Yang placed her hand on Blake’s cheek and leaned in. Blake wanted this. She leaned in and allowed Yang’s lips to brush against her’s. The kiss was so soft, hesitant, and short,  yet so passionate. It was a confession without words. Short and sweet. Once they broke away, Blake leaned into Yang. She never wanted to move away. She wanted to feel the warmth Yang always radiated. Yang fell onto her back, Blake on top of her.

“I love you, too. God, I love you so much,” she whispered in Blake’s ears.

Yang felt warm tears drip onto her chest but she didn’t mind. She, too, had tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran her hand through Blake’s dark hair. And took a deep breath. Blake looked up at the girl underneath her. A familiar smile graced the blonde’s lips, not a big one, but so genuine and full of life. Blake couldn’t help but to lean in for another kiss. She captured Yang’s lips with her own. Nothing ever felt so right. And there they laid, smiling, giggling, crying, and kissing; not caring that time was passing by. They eventually fell asleep in eachothers arms, exhausted.

* * *

 

Yang woke up to her favorite sight. She looked down at the girl still in her arms. Blake was already awake, staring back at Yang with eyes full of adoration. Yang began to blush and averted her eyes.

“Is there something on my face?” she joked, feeling self conscious about the eyes on her.

“Nope, just like looking at you,” Blake smiled.

The faunus lifted Yang’s chin up and gave her a quick peck. Yang’s face only got more red.

“I didn’t expect Yang Xiao Long, the biggest flirt I know, to be this bashful,” Blake giggled.

“Well I wasn’t really expecting anything that happened yesterday… Is this even real?” Yang whispered.

Blake put her hands on Yang’s cheeks and placed lingering kisses down Yang’s jawline, “Did that feel real?”

“Very,” Yang couldn’t wipe her grin off her face.  

Blake rested her head in the crook of Yang’s neck. She took a big whiff. It smelled like Yang’s flannel, but better, almost overwhelming. Yang smelled like citrus and pine trees, a scent unique to her. Yang shoulders shook in laughter.

“Blake, did you just sniff me?”

Blake felt her cheeks heat up. She just realized what she did. She pretended like she didn’t hear the question and nuzzled closer into Yang. Yang felt her trademarked confidence returning.   
“What’s wrong, Kitten? Cat got your tongue?”

“Shut it…” Yang felt Blake murmur against her neck, “you’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah, I feel pretty lucky,” Yang sighed in contentment.

* * *

 

Their peace was broken when they heard the door open. Ruby scrambled in and hopped on the bed.

“I’m here!” she crawled to Blake and Yang and gave them a hug with her short arms. They sat up to hug the small girl back. A few moments later, an out-of-breath Weiss and Sun showed up at the door. Weiss tried to defend herself.

“I tried to stop her.”

“Jeez how is she so fast?!” Sun asked between breaths.

“Weiss join the group hug!” Ruby shouted at the white haired girl.

Weiss just rolled her eyes and did as Ruby asked. She spent so much time with the energetic girl that she didn’t even fight it anymore. As the girls, hugged, Sun stood in the doorway awkwardly twiddling his thumbs. Yang notice and rolled her eyes.

“You can join too, Sun,” she laughed.

Sun perked up and ran up to hug his friends.

“We’re like a big happy family! I’m that one cool uncle that gives you extra cookies!” Sun exclaimed.

Ruby perked up at the mention of cookies. She let go of the hug and jumped off the bed.

“Now I want cookies! Team, roll out!” and with that Ruby was already bounding down the stairs to the kitchen. Sun and Weiss just looked at eachother for a moment before shrugging their shoulders and following. That left Yang and Blake alone once again.

“So what do you say? Wanna go down and make some cookies?” Yang asked her partner.

Blake pushed Yang onto her back again and nuzzled into the crook of Yang's neck, “Maybe in 10 minutes….”

Blake started to purr.

“Heh, whatever you say Blakey,” Yang grinned, as she began to pet Blake’s ears, making the purrs grow louder, “whatever you say.”

  


* * *

Bonus:

Taiyang walked to his daughter's room to check up on her. He heard a soft purring coming from inside the door. He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“Yang, do you have a cat up there?”

“Umm…. I guess you could say that,” Yang’s response was muffled by the door.

Taiyang could swear he heard a small thump, followed by Yang whispering an apology. Taiyang opened the door, only to find that Yang did not have a cat on her bed, but a cat faunus probably her age cuddled up to her side.

“I was not expecting that.”

The cat girl sat up, blushing furiously, “N-nice to meet you, sir.”

Yang laughed, “Well I guess that’s one way for you two to meet.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Really thank you guys so much for leaving a kudo and a comment. (Honestly I get super excited when I see a new comment!) Stick around my account because hopefully I'll start a new fic soon!**


End file.
